


Sanguine

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [67]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Auntie Trubel, Every can be happy, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale, Trouble loves her new life, for once, that creepy organization is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Cheerfully optimistic, hopeful, or confident.





	Sanguine

Trubel’s never been one for optimism. Well, maybe just once, when she was a little girl… But the monsters in her head and out of it had driven that out of her a long time ago.

The monsters never went away, they just became part of her life in a good way. There are five rather monstrous children in her life who call her “Auntie Trubel.” 

She couldn’t ask for a better life, honestly, she’s not sure what one would look like. She has a sanguine view of the future, one with many nieces and nephews looking up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't been writing anything happy for this fandom, so, have this kinda happy thing. 
> 
> Also, Trubel needs more love.


End file.
